There are many existing technologies in current development and deployment that implement the desired function of identifying articles, objects, vehicles and personnel. Bar codes and magnetic strips are traditionally familiar as short range devices. More recently, techniques for increasing the read reliability are being used in the general area of radio frequency identification or RFID.
RFID technology utilizes a tag transponder, which is placed on an object, and a reader, also referred to herein as an interrogator, to read and identify the tag. RFID technologies are broadly categorized using “active” tags with the longest range, and “passive tags” with a much shorter range (typically less than 20 feet). The industry categorizes active tags as having a local power source (such as a battery) so that the active tag sends a signal to be read by the interrogator. The industry categorizes passive tags as those whose power is derived from the reader, whereby the passive tag re-transmits or transponds information upon receiving the signal from the reader.
In both of these categories of tags, there is an electronic circuit that is typically in the form of an integrated circuit or silicon chip, whereby the circuit stores and communicates identification data to the reader. In addition to the chip, the tag includes some form of antenna that is electrically connected to the chip. Active tags incorporate an antenna which communicates with the reader from the tag's own power source. For passive tags, the antenna acts as a transducer to convert radio frequency (RF) energy originating from the reader to electrical power, whereby the chip becomes energized and performs the communication function with the reader.
Considering that active and passive tags have electronic circuitry in the form of a chip, the manufacturing costs for each tag is significant. Not only is there a cost associated with the chip itself, but there are also numerous processing steps required in order to place the chip onto the tag. In addition, existing tags require a method of mechanically and electrically connecting the antenna to the chip, which adds to manufacturing costs.
It should also be noted that active and passive RFID tag technologies are fundamentally based on an interrogate-and-then-communicate sequence of operations. Therefore there is an amount of time for the interrogator to read the tag which is dependent on the RF bandwidth and the data rate of the communications channel between the interrogator and the tag. If more than one tag is within range of the interrogator, multiple interfering transmissions can result from the interrogator attempting to read a single tag. Also of note, in the types of RFID systems thus described, there are no straightforward methods to accurately locate and track a tag. The technologies described above provide only a method of identification.
What is needed is a chipless RFID system and method that would provide greater range between the interrogator and the tags, lower manufacturing costs of the tags, and less aggregate read time for multiple tags in proximity to each other. What is also needed is a system which accurately locates and tracks a tag.